Interrogation
by ScreamYourLine
Summary: When Cliff and Fayt are taken to a cell in Airyglyph after crashing their ship in the middle of town, Fayt's interrogation takes a strange turn. AlbelxFayt. Yaoi. Lemon.


Fayt stared at the masked man in defiance, keeping his lips sealed like he had been ordered to by Cliff. The whip made blood red marks spring up on his pale skin, but he refused to tell the interrigator what he wanted to hear.

"Come on, boy, tell me!" The whip cracked against him again and again.

As this went on, Fayt was crying, tears ran down his face and he wished it could all just stop.

"Last chance, boy!" Fayt screamed when the whip hit him again.

"That's enough."

Both Fayt and the executioner looked over to see a boy maybe a little older than Fayt standing in the doorway.

"But Sir-"

"Take your leave. I'll be finishing this."

"Yes, as you wish, Commander Albel."

Fayt was a little releived to see the large man leave, but he couldn't get his hopes up quite yet. There was another here to torture him now.

The other male-Albel- walked over to him casually and put a hand on his hip,"I'll give you one chance to tell me what I want to know before I take my own measures of making you talk."

Fayt didn't say a word.

"Very well." Albel calmly walked over to Fayt, drawing his sword from its holster. Fayt's eyes widened, he was about to be cut up!

Right before Albel was prepared to carry the torture a level higher, he happened to note the adorably terrified look on Fayt's face. And the pale legs revealed from under his cargo shorts. He averted his attention to Fayt's arms; chained above his head, and grinned. He wouldn't be getting bloody for this, after all.

Fayt screamed when the blade came down towards him, he squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the pain to come. Only, it didn't. He looked looked down, expecting to see a large gash on his chest, but instead, his shirt had been cut open straight through the middle.

"I know of _several _ways to make you talk..." Albel Walked around behind Fayt and reached around him to run his fingers over the other's chest.

"What are you doing?" Fayt tried to squirm away from him, but the chains made it impossible.

"Ah. See? You're already talking."

Albel rubbed his fingers over Fayt's nipples, earning a gasp, and once they were erect, he pinched them roughly. Fayt whimpered and squirmed more, but it wouldn't do any good.

"Hmm...You have such a nice body and face...It would be a shame to see them cut to ribbons...", Albel spoke as he trailed his hands lower, the pale flesh making him excited.

"Please stop.."

"And have to cut you up? Normally I would, but this sexy temple you call a body is far too nice." Alben slowly dragged his nails lightly down Fayt's stomach.

Fayt had to blush at that, from both the compliment and the pleasurable feeling of the other male's nails. He knew he was in good shape, but to be called sexy had never happened before.

Albel snickered and skillfully popped off the button of Fayt's shorts, earning protests from the boy. He slid his hand lower and began to rub Fayt's crotch through his boxers. Fayt's face went from red to scarlet in a matter of seconds.

"What are you doing? Stop it! Stop it right now!"

Albel only laughed at his attempt, "Cute."

Once he had Fayt fully erect, he pulled him out of his boxers.

Fayt began to struggle,"STOP!"

Albel squeezed his erection,"Tell me what I want to know and I will." He slowly began to pump him.

Fayt Squeezed his eyes shut, trying hard not to buck his hips into the other male's hand,"I-I..."

Albel grinned,"Yes?"

"I...I won't tell you anything."

Albel growled under his breath and began stroking him faster,squeezing every so often. He moved closer and pressed himself against Fayt. He licked his neck and began sucking.

Fayt shuddered and moaned, his body betraying him.

Leaving many hickeys on the boy's neck, Albel began grinding against the younger boy, squeezing his erection hard. At this point, Fayt didn't care. He was too busy bucking his hips into Albel's hand and moaning.

Albel smirked when he felt the boy buck once more and cum hard into his hand, filling it with the sticky mess. He brought his hand up to Fayt's lips and demanded he lick it off. He smirked wider as he felt his hot tongue sliding over the digits, licking up the white fluid.

Licking his lips, Albel bent Fayt over and quickly freed his throbbing erection, shoving it all the way into the boy without warning.

Fayt screamed in pain and felt tears run down his face, the pain too much.

Seeing this, Albel paused, giving him a small moment to adjust before moving. He didn't really care if it hurt Fayt or not, but he didn't want that loud screaming to give him a headache, so he decided to be a bit gentle with him. But only a bit.

"N-No..please.." Fayt tried to beg for it to stop, but was answered with another thrust, this one gentler than the last. He had never even had sex before, so the whole ordeal was new to him, but he never had thought that he'd be raped on an under-developed planet by a strangely sexy guy in purple.

Albel grunted and quickened his thrusts, the small amount of blood coming from Fayt serving as a nice lubricant. Fayt began sobbing, the pain covering the pleasure that was faintly there.

Forcing his legs open more, Albel thrusted at a new angle, moaning loud and earning cries from Fayt loud enough for his blond companion in a cell not to far away to hear all too clearly.

Fayt felt all the pain dissapear at the new position, something inside him was being rammed over and over and it caused his hips to buck and his back to arch in pleasure.

Seeing his pleasure, Albel grinned and thrusted faster and rougher, getting excited moans from the both of them.

Albel growled as he felt his release nearing, abusing the sweet spot inside the blue haired boy.

Fayt squeezed his eyes shut and moaned wildly as he curled his toes and came, shooting it on the ground beneath him. Albel gripped Fayt's hips harshly as he felt the tight insides of the boy clamp down on him. He came deep inside the boy and rode it out, moaning in pleasure.

Fayt blushed scarlet when he felt the sticky release inside him, the feeling new to him. He looked over his shoulder shyly and blushed darker at the smirk he received.

Pulling out roughly, Albel fixed his clothes back to their proper positions and unchained Fayt, letting the boy fall to the ground in an exhausted mess.

"Fix your clothes."

Fayt did as he was told and Albel quickly tied him up as he had been before the whole whipping ordeal had started. Dragging him back to the cell with Cliff, Albel shoved Fayt inside and smirked at the boy.

"We'll play again later."

l

Cliff stared at Fayt.

"...What?"

"Uh,kid...did you...fuck that guy?"

Fayt blushed scarlet.

* * *

I thought since i'm a huge SO3 fan, i'd right something for it.

Opinions?


End file.
